rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Orikalkum Metal/@comment-4547854-20131122210514/@comment-4547854-20131123005818
"First off, primal is not the only thing that can cut through dragon. leaf blades, barrows weapons, icyan, chaotics, drygore and probably blisterwood and obsidian can." - You gave me a list so I went and told you how they don't actually cut through dragon. Dragon hasn't changed from what it "was." It is still as strong as it will ever be, unless of course Jagex decides to change that. Now, with you stating you compared in-game with lore because "most people do," you will come to find that false. RP is based off of lore as lore is basically our holy bible, and we will ever so hardly make references to in-game unless it is dealing with the wealth of an item, using some in-game facts to dictate say the rarity of runite, or when jagex decides to do things and we have to mention it. Now, about you giving "very good reasons." Your character had acquired this sword by defeating a goblin champion. See, where your flaw here is that this is backstory and you have the full power to dictate what happens in that fight. Say, if this was actually done in RP, you would have a greater chance, much greater chance, of losing, since in the backstory you have a 100% guarentee that your character will defeat the champion and take the sword for himself. Now, referencing to wait Queen had said, if a character had gone on a quest to find a weapon of the strength of adamant, this would be pretty legit for a backstory. The weapon is not overpowered, and the character had to go through a journey to obtain this. Now, to the second portion. You claim your sword can cut through dragon metal, which can only be cut by Primal. This here will automatically declare it overpowered and many will not acknowledge this. While this can be balanced with simply not using it, you stated you barely use it, therefore implying that you do use it from time to time. I'd be all for this if it was for a private RP, however this is for public and in public RP, having a sword so strong that it can cut through dragon metal, the Sicarius and even freaking Pyro will be more legitimate than that. This is extremely overpowered, as your weapon will be able to cut through every metal Gielinor has to offer that humans can acquire with say the work of mining(exempting Primal from this, given it would take extreme amounts of dedication and fighting to even see the bottom of Daemonheim). Now, my last point, you had stated this metal cannot be found on Gielinor. This then implies that in your backstory, you acquired this sword in a different realm. What you're doing is using the power of land-scaling to make a different realm that has a metal stronger than dragon and obtaining it through backstory, then bring it to public RP. Now, yes, there are us Mahjarrat RPers that bring dragon metal, or Freneskaen metal since it's more fitting for a mahjarrat and just about as strong as dragon, to public RP through backstory. However, realize, the Mahjarrat could've killed a Dragonkin, as it would be much easier to acheive this over a human, and picked up their dragon weapon, or brought with them a sword made of Freneskaen metal. This is perfectly fine, as it is within legitimacy and is in lore. Now, your weapon was obtained through lorebending, which is not a cool thing to do. Lorebending is fine in most cases, however in the case of using it to obtain such a powerful weapon, this isn't really accepted. I'm not trying to insult you or anything of that nature, just this isn't anywhere near legitimate and I highly recommend you make changes to your weapon. Your weapon is not going to be acknowledged if you bring it out into public RP and you yourself may even face this same fate. TSG accepts this because they think a Dragonkin would bother himself with fighting a human, let alone think that it wouldn't kill instantly as the Dragonkin are more divine than Gielinorian Gods, and uses in-game mechanics in their RP. If you tried to join say Anglia or Misthalin or some other big RP, you would most likely get denied even at the mention of the sword and it's strength. Why? Because, they don't want a sword of illegitimacy to potentially ruin their reputation in the community. Now, you can easily just ignore this, which I suspect you will, and go about life with your OP as fuck weapon, however know you're walking on thin ice if you don't do anything about it.